Post fiesta
by Tatily
Summary: [UA]Había muchas cosas que le irritaban a Yaten, pero jamás pensó que esto lo sacaría de sus casillas y de su zona de confort.


**Post fiesta**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos por diversión_

* * *

Summary: Había muchas cosas que le irritaban a Yaten, pero jamás pensó que esto lo sacaría de sus casillas y de su zona de confort.

* * *

...

La fiesta de Seiya había salido a la perfección, todo había ido bien. Las chicas habían hecho karaoke e incluso Haruka, que había venido "sólo un rato" obligada por Michiru, había terminado bailando un par de canciones envalentonada por la piña colada "liviana" que el chico le había preparado y por supuesto él y Usagi estaban registrando cada escena mítica en sus celulares para no borrarlas jamás.

La celebración se enmarcaba en el nuevo papel protagonico que Minako había obtenido en la compañía de teatro con la que tanto soñaba y les emocionaba tanto a todos que la fiesta se había salido un poco de control cuando la festejada misteriosamente desapareció. Esto tenía "preocupado" a Yaten, quien disimuladamente la buscaba para darle una sobria felicitación como era lo que correspondía (eso le había dicho Taiki). Por lo que, al recorrer el departamento buscándola sin éxito, estuvo a punto de rendirse y de marcharse a su casa.

Hasta que pasó junto a un pequeño armario que se encontraba casi al llegar a la puerta principal y notó un sonido extraño. No era como el de alguien que duerme o como el de dos enamorados pasándose de la raya. No, sonaba mas como... un sollozo.

Uno que tenía un registro demasiado conocido y sin meditarlo mucho, abrió la puerta. La imagen que vio no era precisamente el de una chica que estuviera celebrando algo grandioso.

Minako estaba sentada, con la cabeza entre las piernas y el cabello enredado. La palma de su mano sangraba levemente y cuando levantó la vista para ver quién interrumpía su desgraciada auto-compasión quedó helada. Tanto como él.

— Se quebró... — murmulló mostrandole la base de una copa rota.

— Pero qué desastre has armado — él olvidó la sutileza al verla en ese estado deplorable.

— Lo siento... — y rompió a llorar nuevamente

Yaten sintió al fin el peso de su violenta sinceridad y una voz en su cabeza le dijo que dejara de ser un idiota en ese momento, por lo que sacó una pequeña toalla, guardada en el mismo armario, y le cubrió la mano a la chica. Se sentó a su lado y le preguntó palabras secas qué le ocurría.

— Estoy seguro que romper una copa no te tiene en este estado... — presionó un poco la toalla para que su mano dejara de sangrar.

La muchacha tomó su celular y le mostró el mensaje mas reciente que tenía en su bandeja de entrada:

 _"Señorita Aino, hubo un error al comunicar los roles y usted no obtuvo el papel._

 _Se produjo una confusión y se le comunicó que había obtenido el protagonico, por error._

 _Lamentamos las molestias que esto hubiera causado y la esperamos en una próxima audición para nuestra compañía._

 _Saludos cordiales"_

Había muchas cosas que irritaban a Yaten pero jamás se imaginó que ver a esa chica devastada y con el corazón roto por un obstáculo profesional lo llenaría de una impotencia indescriptible.

Tomó el móvil y lo lanzó fuera del armario, se oyó rebotar en alguna pared. Mina lo miró con asombro, le ofreció una sonrisa quebrada.

— Mira la catástrofe que soy...

— ¡Basta, no eres una catástrofe!

Tan lejana de afecto como era la naturaleza de aquel chico, fue mas sorpresivo aun ser acunada entre sus brazos con una firmeza que le entregó seguridad a aquel estado emocional tan inestable como estaba en ese minuto.

Ella temblaba en su abrazo, insegura y devastada, no se animaba a hacer nada por no molestarle. Yaten lo notó y acarició con suavidad su cabello, con una que ella jamás pensó en recibir y menos de él. Poco a poco se sintió mas relajada, rodeada por aquellos brazos que hace apenas unas horas era impensable sentir junto a ella.

— Sólo es una compañía, vendrán otras mas y mejores...

— Lo sé... gracias... — Minako agradeció que ese hombre fuera de pocas pero sinceras palabras, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento y como pudo le devolvió el abrazo que él había mantenido para consolarle.

Simplemente se quedaron ahí, en el pequeño espacio que suponía el armario y que les daba la intimidad suficiente para estar juntos. Y para que la chica terminara de descargar la pena que sentía por la abrupta noticia que había recibido.

Cuando Yaten comenzó a sentir la incomodidad de la cercanía y del lugar, empezó a removerse poco a poco. Mina sonrió y le dijo que mejor salieran de ahí antes que ya no pudieran moverse. Al parecer había recobrado un poco de animo y como pudo limpió su cara de tanto desconsuelo. Él la miró fijamente por un momento y observó que sus ojos tenían algo especial. Algo había cambiado en ellos y era gracias a él. Se sintió internamente orgulloso de haberlo logrado con tan poco, sólo había sido un gesto solidario de apoyo y pudo hacer que ella volviera por lo menos a componerse. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que cubrió con su mano.

Mina se vio entre un par de brazos otra vez, al salir de su micro escondite. Ésta vez, su amiga Usagi la envolvía entre sus delgadas extremidades, diciéndole que había encontrado el mensaje en su celular tirado. Le dijo muchas cosas bellas sobre lo buena actriz que era, lo mucho que se esforzaba siempre y que los malditos de esa odiosa compañía se arrepentirían de no contar con una futura super estrella como era ella. Evidentemente, su amiga estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol y sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, expresiva como era la apretujó durante mucho tiempo, el mismo que Yaten aprovechó para escabullirse y escapar del melodrama que se venía.

Y para que nadie le hiciera preguntas incómodas acerca de porqué él estaba encerrado con Mina en ese pequeño espacio en el armario.

— ¿Porqué estabas encerrado con Mina en el pequeño armario? — la voz de Seiya atravesó sus oídos cuando pudo llegar a la cocina.

Yaten pudo sentir la sonrisa maléfica con la que su hermano articuló la pregunta arrastrando cada palabra, gustosamente. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío al saberse descubierto.

— ¿Porqué no te metes en tus asuntos? — sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los zafiros del otro chico, advirtiéndole que no presionara.

— Ella es mi asunto... — pero a Seiya le encantaba presionar y le mostró sus dientes en una nueva sardónica sonrisa — ...si eso te hace dejar de ser un robot automático y te vuelves un humano normal — se acercó y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

El menor de los Kou bufó. Su hermano lo entendía mejor de lo que pensaba y eso atentaba contra su caparazón de chico rudo y malhumorado.

— Tú concéntrate en que Motoki deje de coquetearle a Usagi, yo me ocuparé de Minako — atacó de vuelta mientras disfrutaba de ver como Seiya se atragantaba con el bocadillo que intentaba degustar y pensó que ya era suficiente por ahora. Le sonrió de vuelta a su hermano.

— Enano ¡dijiste un chiste!

Sí, lo había dicho. Eso era extraño pero no se sentía tan mal

...

.

— ¡Yaten!

Él no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ya estaba en el suelo, con la chica abrazada a su torso y apretujandole.

— Demonios, Minako ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que...? — sintió su camisa humedecida.

Ella elevó su rostro para dejar ver dos celestes lagunas inundadas.

— Seré Beatriz...

— ¿Qué?

— La nueva compañía me eligió como Beatriz en la adaptación de La Divina Comedia — sus ojos humedecidos se iluminaron en un segundo.

— * _Venere di Dante —_ Yaten sonrió junto a ella.

El italiano era la debilidad de Mina. Él lo descubrió cuando, apenas terminar la frase, ya tenia sus labios atrapados por los juguetones de la chica.

Beatriz tendría un nuevo aire para el teatro, pensó él.

Y para su rutina también.

...

..

.

...

* * *

*Venus de Dante

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

A veces me cuesta pensar en situaciones cotidianas sin tener a Yaten en mi cabeza opinando sin filtros sobre lo que piensa.

Es un juego maravilloso

Gracias por leer

Saludos


End file.
